Meet Huang Zitao
by ChineseWu
Summary: [KRISTAO] I don't live for trouble but trouble lives for me - "Don't you think have a secret admirer is the creepy thing?" "A secret admirer send you a sign of affection" Zitao menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya menyobek lembaran soal itu dan membuangnya di muka guru tampan. "Dasar kambing gunung menyebalkan." Bad Summary. Western. KRISTAO-TAORIS


[06.13]

Zitao berjalan di lorong apartemennya, mengambil tas lalu memakai _boots_-nya. Zitao membuka pintu dan menaikkan alisnya heran saat pintu dibuka terdapat suara benda jatuh. Ia melongokkan kepala keluar, melihat buket bunga dan kotak berukuran sedang tergeletak di lantai. Zitao mendesah kecil dan berjongkok mengambil buket bunga mawar dan kotak sedang berwarna kuning berhiaskan pita merah muda bertuliskan _Bonier Chocolate_. Zitao mendesah—lagi. Tiap pagi kiriman tak bernama ini selalu ada di depan apartemennya. Ulah _stalker_, pikir Zitao. Zitao mengunci pintu apartemen dan berjalan ke tong sampah terdekat, membuang buket bunga dan kotak coklat ke dalam sana.

"_...Don't you think have a secret admirer is the creepy thing?..."_

Meet Huang Zitao

Taoris / Kristao Fanfiction

Disclaimer : God, Parents, Agency, Me

Genres : Romance, Shounen-ai

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, etc

Happy Reading—Shiawasena dokusho

Studio 52

West End, London.

[10.08]

Zitao mendesah kecil saat sesi pemotretannya berakhir. Ia mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. Pukul 10. Zitao menghela nafas, pemotretannya yang terakhir berlangsung lebih lambat 2 jam. Zitao tersenyum melewati sutradara dan staf menuju ruang rias dan berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah berganti pakaian dan berjalan kembali ke meja riasnya, Ia melihat sekotak donat tergeletak di meja. Ia mengamati donat itu dan gemuruh di perutnya membuatnya menyadari dirinya sangatlah lapar. Makanan yang terakhir Zitao makan adalah sekotak susu dan _granola bars_ yang dibelinya pagi tadi di _Chinoiserie_. Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh mengambil sepotong donat. Perutnya berbunyi semakin keras.

"_Hey, Zi. Have you done yet?_"

Zitao tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak donat dan menatap Cara dengan dress malam _Oscar De La Renta_ tersenyum lebar berdiri di pintu.

Zitao tersenyum menatap sahabat perempuannya, "_Yeah_."

Cara menepuk pundak Zitao pelan, "_Wanna go out? The others will go to Boujis. Gonna find__hot chicks out of here._"

"_I__'__m busy as beaver. But, if there's hot guys.__.._" Sahut Zitao serius.

"_Come off it. You know I__'__m the brill one_" Cara mengangkat alis dan tersenyum.

Zitao terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk ringan.

"_Let's chill out._"

_"...__Ever wondered where the rich and famous go to party the night away? Boujis is your answe__r..._"

Boujis

South Kensington, London.

[00.23]

Zitao menghentakkan kepala dan mengetuk-ngetuk _leather boots_ rancangan _Jo Ghost_ miliknya sesuai irama _tech-house_ yang diremix oleh DJ Zeb Wayne malam ini. Ia duduk di sofa hitam panjang di pinggir ruangan, di belakang kepalanya terdapat _led board_ hijau tosca bertuliskan _Boujis_ berwarna putih memberi kesan mewah. Di depannya _dance floor_ didominasi warna gelap. Langit-langit berpola hexagon beralur dengan lampu putih dan pendar-pendar ungu remang-remang memberi kesan sensual. Ia meraih _Coupette glass_ berisi _Margarita_ di meja dan menyesapnya perlahan. Dari kejauhan Cara melambai yang dibalasnya singkat. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol—salah satu rekan model Zitao—memainkan gelas _champagne_ berisi _Mimosa_ yang tinggal setengah sambil menatap intens tengah ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Zitao menyikut Chanyeol pelan membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersentak.

"Lihat _sexy dancer_ itu." Chanyeol menunjuk tengah ruangan dengan dagunya lalu meneguk _Mimosa_.

Zitao memicingkan mata menatap tengah ruangan—lebih tepatnya di dekat perkusi dimana dancer dengan wajah khas _kaukasian_ berambut pirang bergelombang panjang dan bermata coklat dengan bibir penuh berwarna soft pink, mengenakan sehelai kain tipis berwarna perak yang hanya menutupi buah dada, perut, bagian privat dan sebagian kecil pantatnya saja, lengkap dengan hiasan kepala besar menyerupai ekor merak berwarna pink cerah. _Stiletto_ putih membalut kaki jenjang sempurnanya.

Zitao mendesah, "Kau membuat mataku tidak polos lagi, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol bersiul pelan, "Kau harus datang saat event _Glitterati _tahun kemarin. Para wanita mengenakan _half cup bra_ hitam, bahkan ada yang melepasnya. Benar-benar liar."

Zitao menahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, "Beritahu aku saat pria yang melakukannya. Bukan wanita."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap dancer itu lagi, "_She's got a big buttocks, isn't she? I wonder how it feels if I spank her with my hands_." Kata Chanyeol dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_All woman are crazy_." Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. "_They'll give you her pussy easily. After that you just have 2 option in the morning. They'll say don't go away when you took her virginity or will say second round if she's a bitch._" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tergelak, "_Is it based on your experience?_"

"_No. I don't have any romantic business with the living thing called woman and I don't want to._" Kata Zitao sarkartis membuat Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras.

"_Hi. Something funny?_" Cara tiba-tiba datang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diikuti Suki dan Mark.

"_Nothing important_." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Zi, _wanna dance with me?_" Ajak Mark.

Zitao menggeleng kecil, "_I'm so full right now, if I swing my hips I will puke out_." Mark mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak Chanyeol bersamanya yang tentu saja disanggupi pria tampan itu.

Zitao menguap pelan, ia merasa sangat lelah. Jadwal pemotretannya yang penuh selama seminggu terakhir ini membuatnya kehilangan banyak sekali waktu tidur dan makannya tidak teratur. Ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya dan menggulung tubuh di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Zitao mengerjapkan matanya yang semakin memberat lalu melirik arloji _Chaumet_-nya sekilas, lewat tengah malam. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya dimana Cara meminum _Mojito_ dengan tenang, lalu mengambil cermin saku yang selalu ia simpan di tasnya. Zitao menatap pantulan dirinya disana dan memastikan make upnya masih tetap rapi. Ia tidak sempat menghapus make up yang digunakan saat pemotretan—_smokey eyes_ yang mempertegas bentuk mata kucingnya. Zitao tersenyum puas saat melihat rambut semi-peraknya terlihat berantakan—entah kenapa Zitao menganggap _messy hair _itu sexy dibandingkan rambut klimis dengan banyak gel rambut.

"_Excuse me_. _One glass Dry Martini_"

Tiba-tiba datang _waiter_ di depan meja Zitao sambil meletakkan _v glass cocktail_ berisi minuman berwarna _crystal_ bening dengan kulit lemon sebagai _garnish_ serta _olive_ di bawah gelas. Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap minuman beralkohol di meja.

"Aku tidak memesannya_._" Gumam Zitao lalu mendongak dan melihat _waite_r tadi sudah menghilang sebelum Zitao sempat menanyakan asal minuman ini.

Zitao mendesah pelan. , "_Not again._"

Sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini ia sering mendapat kiriman dari sesorang. Baik di _Boujis_ atau di apartemennya. Zitao tidak sering ke _Boujis_, hanya waktu tertentu. Dan anehnya ia selalu mendapat _Martini_ saat ia ke _Boujis_ dan sebuket bunga mawar atau coklat yang dikirim ke apartemennya—meski pada akhirnya semua itu berakhir di tong sampah. Zitao menganggap hal itu menakutkan. Diam-diam mengawasi dari jauh dan memberi kiriman tanpa menunjukkan wajah. Menurut Zitao itu terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa. Berbeda dengan Zitao, Chanyeol dan Cara menganggap apa yang dilakukan '_secret admirer'_ Zitao ini adalah hal yang romantis.

"_He's either your big fans or psycho stalker_." Gumam Cara, "_There's no in between._" Lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan kecil Zitao.

"_Absolutely he's freak and psycho._" Balas Zitao.

"Hey, Zi." Panggil Cara pelan, dibalas gumaman tak jelas Zitao.

"Zi, Lihat kananmu. Arah jam 2." Lanjut Cara.

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang arah jam 2 seperti yang ditunjukkan Cara. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pria yang duduk di sofa panjang hitam dengan _Old Fashioned Glass_ di tangannya menatap intens Zitao.

"_Who?_" Tanya Zitao.

Cara menggeleng pelan dan masih tetap menatap lekat pria itu, "_He's been in there since we arrived and looking you for over 2 hours in the same spot._"

Zitao menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Oh Ya?" Katanya pendek.

Cara mengalihkan pandangannya kini menatap Zitao, "_Don't you think probably is him?You know this is weird. Who in the universe just sit down when in Boujis? Except for you, Zi. Maybe he's your secret admirer. Who knows? Want to know him?_"

Zitao mencibir malas, "_I don't care, it's not like I will spend my night with stranger guys that I don't even know._" Katanya lalu melirik arlojinya lagi, "_I'm going home now. My first day in senior year tomorrow. See you._" Lanjutnya saat melihat waktu sudah hampir pagi.

.

_A__secret admirer send you a sign of affection, _Huang Zi Tao.

.

Huang Zitao' Apartment

Pont Street, Knightsbridge.

London.

[06.27]

Huang Zitao membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan dan mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar tidur menyilaukan matanya. Ia menguap lebar sambil meregangkan lengan dan kaki dengan posisi yang masih berbaring di ranjang. Lalu ia memaksa diri berguling turun dan berjalan dengan langkah diseret ke meja kecil di depan jendela untuk mematikan lampu meja yang masih menyala. Matanya terarah ke jam kecil di atas meja dan matanya melebar, "_Gosh_. Aku terlambat."

Zitao berlari ke pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara keras dan Zitao melesat membuka pintu lemarinya, disusul dengan suara gaduh dan gantungan baju berjatuhan ke lantai. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar sebelum meraih _backpack Saint Laurent_ dengan _doddle printed_ dan meraih _textbook_ pertama yang ia lihat lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Zitao memakai sneaker _Lanvin_-nya sambil memasukkan semua barang pentingnya ke dalam tas. Dompet. Kunci. Ponsel. Ia melirik jam dinding dan kembali terkesiap dan dengan terburu keluar dari apartemennya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama _senior year_-nya

.

"_...being popular sometimes just fucking wrong..."_

_._

Britain International School

Chiswick, London.

1st day

[07.00]

Zitao reflek meremas pelan tali tas _Saint Laurent_ saat keluar dari _Audi_ hitam-nya. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. BIS hampir sama dengan sekolah lain di London. Dengan sistem kurikulum yang berstandar internasional, para siswa diharapkan lebih aktif dalam belajar. Tapi sebenarnya perbedaan yang nyata terlihat pada murid-muridnya. Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Zitao dapat dibedakan menjadi beberapa lapisan. Kalangan yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya—harta kekayaan sampai turun temurun. Kalangan pengusaha kelas atas. Kalangan kedubes—didominasi anak ekspat. Kalangan pekerja atau karyawan. Kalangan anak yang eksis—datang dari keluarga biasa saja, tapi tertolong karena mereka gaul dan kenal banyak orang. Kalangan antara ada dan tiada. Terakhir kalangan beasiswa. Well—Syarat utama menjadi murid BIS hanya dua. Rich or Smart.

Zitao menelusuri koridor menuju _hall_, tempat para siswa dikumpulkan untuk diberi pengarahan setiap tahun ajaran baru dimulai, selalu ada _welcome speech_ dari kepala sekolah dan pengarahan untuk siswa baru. Sambil berjalan menuju _hall_ utama ia kerap kali tersenyum singkat saat banyak siswa—yang bahkan ia tidak kenal—menyapanya.

Zitao memasuki _hall_ yang hampir penuh. Ia mencari kursi kosong, sayang sekali kebanyakan kursi kosong berada di deretan depan. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Kai yang melambaikan tangan. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Jessica, dan beberapa anak lainnya. Baekhyun bergeser ke kursi sebelahnya supaya Zitao bisa duduk.

"Sudah lama?"

Jessica mengangguk semangat, "Lumayan. _Hall_ belum penuh sampai sesesak sekarang." Ujarnya. Jessica salah satu teman akrab Zitao di London. Ekspat, putri seorang pengacara terkenal.

"_Guys, Guess what_?" Tiffany tiba-tiba datang beberapa saat kemudian, "_Our school got a new teacher__ from Canada_."

Kai menatap Tifanny antusias, "Wanita? Pria?"

"Pria. Dan dengar-dengar dia pergi ke London menghindari ibunya yang gencar menjodohkannya." Belum sempat Tiffany angkat bicara, Tao menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menatap Zitao tidak percaya, "Astaga —serius?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" kata Tiffany penasaran.

Zitao mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya mendengar gossip." Katanya lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Apa lagi? Apa dia tampan? Tell me Zitao." Kata Sehun semangat.

Zitao mendesah dalam hati. _See? Everybody loves juicy gossip._

.

.

[10.35]

Suasana cafeteria BIS cukup ramai menjelang waktu makan siang. Cafetaria BIS didominasi warna peach dan cream dengan kaca jendela besar yang memudahkan sinar matahari masuk. Sofa merah terletak di samping jendela dan meja kayu bertebaran memenuhi ruangan. Siswa-siswi berjalan sambil membawa tray makanan atau minuman soda di tangan.

Zitao dan teman-temannya duduk di sofa merah. Di depan Zitao terdapat sepiring penuh sosis, _smoked beef_, chips dan bagel. Zitao memakan _smoked beef__lahap sambil berhati-hati untuk tidak tersedak karena ulah Chen membuatnya tertawa. Zitao menatap sekitarnya dan mengerutkan alisnya bingung merasa ada yang kurang, lalu ia menyikut Sehun dan Kai._

_Sehun dan Kai menoleh menatap Zitao. "Dimana, Byunbaek?" Tanya Zitao. Sehun menggeleng._

_"Tadi ia pergi ke toilet setelah __Math class__." Jawab Kai sambil kembali memakan __chicken wings__, "Lalu sekarang entah dimana." Lanjutnya. Tao mengangguk singkat sambil menguyah sosis dengan mulut penuh._

_"Zitao" panggil suara bass di belakangnya. Zitao menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan Siwon Choi, __President Photography Course__ di BIS yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya membuat IU_—_yang semula di sebelahnya_—_bergeser ke samping memberi tempat untuk Siwon, "bisa kau hubungi Sir Giulio untuk produksi produk editorial? Juga bisa kau buat sisipan majalah fotografi musim gugur tahun ini?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah Siwon kepada Zitao, mengingat pemuda bermarga Huang itu menjabat sebagai Vice President._

_"Yeah." Zitao mengangguk singkat._

_"Grrreyat!" Tandas Siwon lalu menyendok risotto-nya. Zitao bergidik mendengar aksen Ireland Siwon yang kental. Menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Ireland cukup lama membuat gaya berbicara Siwon sedikit banyak berubah. Tanpa sadar ia akan menekankan huruf 'rrr' dalam pelafalan kata, seperti saat ia mengucapkan '__great__'._

Zitao kembali menusuk sosisnya, belum sempat ia memasukkan potongan sosis ponselnya bordering nyaring. Zitao tersentak dan cepat-cepat menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"_Zitao' speaking?_" katanya saat ponselnya menempel di telinganya

"Zitao, _are you busy right now?"_ suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Director?"_ Tanya Zitao lalu melepas ponselnya, melihat nama Director James tertera di layar. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau ke studio sekarang?"

Zitao mengerjap kaget, "Apa? Sekarang?"

"Kutunggu 10 menit." Kata _Director_ lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

Zitao mendesah kecil, "Aku pergi dulu. Beritahu pelajaran berikutnya aku ijin ya?" katanya pada Kai dan IU—yang kebetulan pelajaran berikutnya sama dengannya.

"Bukannya pelajaran berikutnya si guru baru itu?" kata IU.

"_Jesus Christ."_ Zitao mengerang kecil, "Padahal aku ingin tahu guru baru itu." Katanya. Kai menepuk pundak Zitao pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu. Beritahu guru baru itu aku ijin ya?" katanya sambil mencomot sosis dan bagel terakhir dan beranjak berdiri.

.

_Life__is what happens when you are busy making other plans._

.

[22.38]

Malam itu Zitao masuk ke apartemennya, menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan melepas sneakers-nya. Ia menatap buket bunga mawar dan sekotak _champagne truffle_ berwarna emas dengan tulisan _Charbonnel et Walker_ di lantai. Kiriman dari orang itu lagi. Zitao menghela napas pendek dan mengambil buket bunga dan kotak coklat lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan _macaroni schotel_ yang sudah dimakan setengah. Ia memasukkan _macaroni_ itu ke dalam microwave, lalu meraih tasnya yang tertinggal dan masuk ke kamar.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sudah selesai mandi, keramas, dan duduk di depan televisi di ruang depan sambil melahap _macaroni schotel_-nya. Tayangan berita di televisi tidak menarik perhatian Zitao, lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan ponsel yang ia matikan sejak siang tadi.

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring dan disusul terus-terusan. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah ponselnya tidak berbunyi lagi, Zitao mengambilnya dan alisnya terangkat melihat puluhan _notification_ di ponselnya. Alisnya berkerut heran melihat Kai mengirim beberapa email sekaligus. Zitao membuka email terbaru dan beberapa detik setelah membacanya ia mengerang sebal.

From : Kai Kim

_DANGER!_

14 July 2014 22.13

Sir-entah-aku-lupa-namanya memintamu pergi ke kantornya besok pagi jam 7 untuk detensi.

PS : Guru baru itu tidak seperti yang kubayangkan!

PSS : Hubungi aku jika kau sudah membacanya!

Zitao meletakkan ponselnya asal dan menusuk _schotel_-nya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar daripada yang diperlukan.

Detensi pertama di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.

_Oh, dear..._

.

_The __only time I went to class was when I was facing a detention._

.

2nd Day

[07.03]

Zitao meringis kecil berdiri di depan pintu mahoni berwarna putih. Ia mengakui bahwa perutnya terasa kelaparan karena belum sempat sarapan pagi tadi—Zitao tidur larut karena menyelesaikan sisipan majalah fotografi yang diminta Siwon dan terlambat bangun. Sejuta pertanyaan berkelebat dalam benaknya. Seperti apa guru barunya? Apakah tua dan menyebalkan? Apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam sana?

Zitao mengetuk pelan pintu itu yang dibalas suara serak rendah menyuruhnya masuk. Zitao mengerjap pelan. Suara serak yang tidak mungkin dimiliki laki-laki tua. Tapi terlalu rendah untuk laki-laki muda.

Zitao menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan, memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan rak buku kayu di kanan dan kiri. Pertama kali yang Zitao lihat adalah laki-laki berambut hitam duduk di depan meja besar. Laki-laki itu mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah Zitao. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Zitao ketika ia melihat wajah guru barunya itu dengan jelas adalah bahwa laki-laki itu mirip model _runway_ dan sangat tampan. Dan mata itu menatap Zitao dengan dingin dan... bahagia?

"_Excuse me, Sir. My name is Huang Zitao._"

Kata Zitao setelah berdiri di depan meja guru itu. Guru barunya melirik jam di meja dan berdecak kecil.

"_You're late 3 minutes_, Huang." Katanya sambil menatap lurus Zitao.

Zitao membungkuk sedikit di tempatnya i—salah satu kebiasaannya sebagai orang China yang tidak bisa dihilangkannya—dan bergumam, "_I'm Sorry_, Sir."

"Saya tidak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan, Huang tapi ini pengecualian karena pertemuan pertama kita secara langsung." Katanya, "_My name is Kris Wu. You can called me as Sir Kris or Sir Wu_."

Zitao berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar, "_Yes, Sir_."

Kris bersandar pada kursi dan menekuk tangannya di depan dada, "Well, saya memanggilmu kesini perihal ketidakhadiranmu di pertemuan pertama _Chemistry_ kemarin tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Alis Zitao berkerut samar. Meski tampan, ternyata guru barunya ini menjengkelkan.

Kris meraih map di sisi kanannya dan membukanya, menatap kertas di dalamnya, "Juga saya melihat _report_ hasil belajarmu untuk tahun kemarin. _A plus for Chemical_, Huang?" Kris mendongak menatap Zitao.

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Well, I'll give you some small tasks for detention.__Isn't bad, is it?"_ Kris tersenyum membuat Zitao bergidik ngeri beberapa detik.

Kris membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil map berwarna kuning cerah, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya.

"Kerjakan dan kumpulkan besok pagi di meja saya pukul 9 pagi. Saya tidak mentolerir keterlambatan, Huang." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu ke depan Zitao, "Kau boleh pergi." Tambahnya. Zitao mengangguk. Mengambil kertas itu dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan Kris Wu.

Zitao berjalan perlahan di koridor sambil menghitung lembaran kertas yang diberikan Sir Kris. 12 lembar dengan soal-soal perhitungan kimia penuh. Zitao menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya menyobek lembaran soal itu dan membuangnya di muka guru tampan itu.

"Dasar kambing gunung menyebalkan." Umpatnya kecil.

_._

_I don't live for trouble but trouble lives for me. And it's been waiting on a corner since I was 17 – Neon Jungle_

_._

[08.26]

"Hey, Zitao!"

Zitao mendongak, menghentikan kegiatannya bermain-main dengan sedotan minuman. Suasana cafetaria yang sepi memudahkan Zitao menemukan Hyuna yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang ber-_charmbracelet_. Semua murid di BIS tahu, bahwa seragam putih-merah-coklat khas sekolah ini merupakan nilai minus dari sekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Hyuna. Putri tunggal direktur utama salah satu stasiun tv swasta itu mempunyai cukup nyali mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti itu. Kemeja putih membosankan itu di-_spice up_ dengan _blazer tweed_ bermotif. _Belt_ putih terlihat jelas di antara garis kemeja dan roknya. Dan, entah bagaimana caranya, ia bisa menemukan sepatu kets dan _oversized bags_ dengan warna coklat merah yang sama dengan seragamnya.

"_Love your outfit_." Kata Zitao saat Hyuna duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Thanks_." Hyuna tersenyum lebar, seolah sudah bisa menduga pujian itu akan datang untuknya hari ini.

"_By the way, love your bag. MCM?_"

"_Gucci._" Koreksi Zitao bangga.

"Apa besok kau sibuk?" Tanya Hyuna. Zitao menggeleng pelan dan kembali memainkan sedotannya, " _I'm having a party tomorrow at 11 o'clock, Boujis. Will you attend?"_ Tambah Hyuna.

Hyuna salah satu teman yang cukup dekat dengan Zitao, karena mereka kadang bertemu di set pemotretan yang sama dengan Hyuna sebagai modelnya—sebenarnya Zitao tidak terlalu minat dengan dunia model. Hanya jika ada tawaran pekerjaan ia akan menyanggupinya. Ia lebih senang menjadi _make up artist_ atau _assistant director_.

Zitao tersenyum lebar, "_Why not?"_

"Terima kasih. Bisa kau ajak Chanyeol dan Cara juga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Thanks again. _Dresscode_nya _black and white_. Jangan lupa beritahu mereka juga." Hyuna menepuk pundak Zitao pelan, "Aku duluan, Zitao. Sir Stuart menungguku di kelas Sejarah. Bye!"

Zitao melambai sampai Hyuna pergi dan berbelok keluar cafetaria. Zitao bersandar pada lengan sofa. Ia mengaduk-aduk _smoothies_-nya tanpa minat. Zitao menatap sekitarnya. Cafetaria tampak sepi, beberapa anak duduk di meja kayu sambil menguyah _croissant_ atau mengerjakan tugas. Ada yang membeli kopi di _coffee machine_. Zitao menghembuskan nafas pelan. Cuaca London pagi itu berbeda dengan pagi biasanya di musim panas. Hawa dingin dan berawan membuatnya malas. Zitao hampir saja memejamkan mata saat ia melihat Siwon berjalan di taman.

Zitao bergegas berdiri dan berlari kecil melewati pintu samping cafetaria yang keluar langsung ke taman menyusul Siwon.

"Siwon!" Panggilnya. Siwon tidak berbalik dan terus berjalan.

"Ya! Choi Siwon!" Seru Zitao keras. Siwon berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, bertepatan dengan Zitao yang berhenti berlari di depannya.

"_Jesus Christ_. Aku mencarimu dari tadi, Zitao. Untung aku menemukanmu."

Zitao memutar bola matanya, "Koreksi, aku yang menemukanmu." Katanya, "Ini. Sisipan majalah yang kau minta." Tambah Zitao lalu membuka tas _Gucci_-nya, mengeluarkan map biru transparan.

"_Thanks. I will submit it to journalists at noon."_ Siwon mengecek kertas yang diberikan Zitao lalu memasukkan lagi ke dalam map.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka berdua menyusuri taman menuju koridor dalam.

Zitao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada untuk sekarang."

Siwon bertepuk tangan kecil, "Bagus. Berarti kau bebas sekarang? Kau bisa ikut aku ke studio Sir Giulio sebentar lagi?"

Zitao menoleh menatap Siwon, "Tapi nanti aku ada kelas seni di gedung D pukul 10."

Siwon melihat arloji Michael Kors-nya, "Sebentar saja. Masih kurang satu jam."

Zitao menimbang-nimbang tawaran Siwon lalu mengangguk setuju, "Tapi kau harus mentraktirku _parfait_ nanti."

Siwon mencibir pelan, "Baik. Baik. Tapi kita pergi pakai mobilmu ya?"

Zitao bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tidak masalah. Ayo." Zitao membelok, keluar menuju area parkir timur dimana _Audi_-nya berada. Zitao mengeluarkan kacamata berlensa biru gradient _Tom Ford_ dan memakainya sebelum memasuki _Audi_ diikuti Siwon.

Zitao melirik spion saat memundurkan _Audi_-nya dan beberapa saat kemudian alisnya berkerut samar saat melihat segerombolan murid di kejauhan berdiri bergerombol dekat dengan koridor luar tempat majalah dinding. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat seseorang di gerombolan itu menampar seorang lain.

"_Oh dear_" Gumamnya.

Siwon menoleh menatap Zitao dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat yah.. kau tahu, hal yang biasa di senior high school. _Bullying_."

"Ah—" Siwon mengangguk-angguk paham, "Kurasa pemandangan itu sudah biasa di sini. Kuakui pergaulan BIS lebih keras dari sekolah lamaku di Ireland." Tambah Siwon.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah pindah, Siwon." Zitao mencibir pelan, "Dengan begitu aku tidak akan repot-repot menemanimu ke Sir Giulio."

Siwon melotot kecil pada Zitao membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek tergelak.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku bercanda." Zitao tersenyum lebar dengan tangannya membentuk huruf v, "Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya yang dibalas anggukan Siwon.

Zitao memutar setirnya keluar dari gerbang BIS dan Audi meluncur keluar memasuki jalan raya Chiswick.

.

_Life__ is unpredictable and you never know what is coming next. _

.

3rd Day

[06.54]

Zitao menguap pelan saat berjalan memasuki cafetaria. Pada akhirnya kemarin ia melewati pelajaran. Diskusi dengan Sir Giulio membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Zitao menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemennya pukul 4 sore dan begadang mengerjakan tugas-tugas Sir Kris semalaman. Ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat banyak siswa berdiri di kanan kiri koridor sambil menunjuk dirinya dan berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebelahnya atau berjalan melewatinya dengan pandangan jijik. Alisnya berkerut heran.

_What the hell happen?_

Ia melihat Sehun, Kai, Jessica, IU, Hyuna, Tiffany, Taecyon dan Nickhun di sofa merah cafeteria dan berjalan ke arah mereka

"_Hi, guys._" Sapa Zitao sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Zitao, kemari." Seru IU sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Jessica meletakkan minuman soda yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, "Zitao kau harus cepat bertindak. Kami tahu kau bukan kau yang melakukannya. Tapi resikonya besar. Zitao."

Alis Zitao berkerut, "_Wait_—_What the hell is going on? _Hari ini aku merasa aneh. Banyak orang melihatku tapi tidak seperti biasanya."

Sehun terkesiap, "_Kau tidak tahu?_" Tanyanya yang dibalas gelengan Zitao.

"Kemarin Baekhyun dibawa oleh Suze, Kath and her clique. Baekhyun menyebarkan gosip buruk dan membuka aib semua orang. Mereka meminta tanggung jawab. Suze, Kath dan yang lainnya marah besar, kemarin ia memaki dan menampar Baekhyun di tengah koridor dan Baekhyun berkata gosip itu darimu, Zitao." Jelas Hyuna.

Zitao melotot kaget, "_What the fuck?_ Byunbaek? Jangan katakana padaku koridor luar majalah dinding?"

Kai mengangguk pelan, "Kau tahu?"

"Kemarin aku sempat melihat gerombolan orang di depan sana saat aku keluar dari BIS. Tapi aku tidak mengira kalau itu Byunbaek."

"Kami tahu kalau kau tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya satu sekolah percaya bahwa kau yang melakukannya, Zi dan bisa-bisa kau dimusuhi satu sekolah." Taecyon angkat bicara.

Zitao mengerang keras, "_Gosh. Did he just making a fire in camp fire? Man, Did he dumb or stupid? _Aku harus bertemu dengan ByunBaek."

Zitao beranjak berdiri dan berjalan keluar cafetaria diikuti teman-temannya. Zitao berjalan hingga koridor yang menghubungkan _hall_ utama dengan lorong loker dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil memutar kombinasi lokernya. Zitao melirik sisi kanan tempat _hall_ dan melihat Suze, Kath dan yang lain berjalan ke arahnya dengan muka menakutkan.

_Great_.

Zitao mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang kini membuka lokernya.

"_Hello there, Backstabber_."

.

_Hey, what's up today? Everything was going right until one of that my faker-bitch-friend shouted it out to people yesterday. Fucking pissed off._

.

[07.18]

Kris Wu melangkah keluar dari kantornya, berjalan menuju _Hall_ dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya samar melihat pintu _hall_ utama ramai oleh para siswa-siswi. Ia berdehem singkat dan menerobos kerumunan siswa hingga berada di koridor luar. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan muridnya, Huang Zitao dan laki-laki pendek di depannya. Di belakang Huang Zitao terdapat beberapa anak dan di sampingnya beberapa perempuan cantik yang merangsek maju. Kris berdiam diri di tempatnya, mengenali bahwa gerombolan orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah kalangan orang-orang populer yang sering dibicarakan guru-guru di kantor. Alis Kris terangkat melihat pemandangan itu. Di sekitarnya para siswa-siswi hanya melihat dengan saling menyikut satu sama lain.

"_Hello there, Backstabber."_

Suara yang dikenali Kris. Huang Zitao.

"Taozi." Cicit laki-laki pendek di depannya.

"_I should've known you better_, Baekhyun." Kata Zitao dingin.

"_Wait. It's not like that_, Taozi." Sahut laki-laki yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu.

"_It's not like that? What do you mean?_" Zitao mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang, tapi wajahnya sangat sinis.

" _Sorry, girls. I don't even know what the current rumors, even it involve myself. But I just wanted to clear my name of the deed which I did not._" Zitao menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap perempuan itu dan berucap dengan tenang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku—Aku sungguh tidak berniat melakukannya Taozi. Aku terdesak." Suara Baekhyun terdengar membela.

Suze mengigit bibirnya dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang kini wajahnya memucat dan mengangkat tangannya menampar Baekhyun. Kris melihat semua itu tanpa ekspresi. Namun sedetik kemudian alisnya terangkat saat Zitao maju satu langkah yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

" _I don't care about your words, but for sure you have to remember from this moment. Don't ever talk to me again. Don't ever think me as your friend anymore. Because I am not your friend. I can't forgive you. You are not the one who should be given forgiveness or reproach or give a damn slap. Enjoy your life to be a scum of society from now. Don't text me up, I'm gonna try to say this in a nice way. Our friendship is totally over._" Zitao memfinalisasi percakapan mereka masih dengan nada dingin, lalu menarik diri mundur ke samping. Tampaknya Zitao mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

Ekspresi Zitao kini sudah agak melunak, dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, "_Make your own decision, guys._" Katanya tenang.

Dari gerombolan itu Kris hanya bisa mengenali Kai, IU, Jessica dan Sehun. Murid-murid yang sudah pernah masuk ke kelasnya. Teman-teman Zitao berpandangan satu sama lain dan menoleh ke arah Zitao dan Baekhyun. Tanpa perlu berpikir, Suze bergeser sedikit ke arah Zitao dan diikuti oleh teman-teman Zitao. Selama beberapa detik Zitao dan Baekhyun berpandangan. Kemudian Zitao berbalik masih dengan wajah dingin, "_We are done here_." Katanya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun tanpa menoleh satu kalipun.

Kris bisa mendengar suara Sehun sayup-sayup yang menarik kemeja Zitao lemah, "Zitao, _you must be joking, 'rite?_"

Zitao tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan dan memasang wajah dingin yang sempat membuat Kris berpikir _he's hot when do it_.

Kris termenung beberapa saat, dan melihat sekitarnya. Siswa-siswi sudah mulai membubarkan diri dan bergosip seru tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri sendirian di samping loker dan Kris memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke kantornya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

_._

_This is how nature works against you._

_._

[08.56]

Kris membaca buku kimia di depannya saat pintu ruangannya diketuk. Ia bergumam kecil masuk kepada orang di luar.

"_Sir. Here's my task_."

Kris mendongak, bertatapan dengan Zitao lalu melirik jam digital di mejanya. Lebih awal 4 menit.

"Baguslah kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, Huang. Lebih cepat 4 menit. Silahkan duduk. Aku akan memeriksa jawabannmu."

Zitao duduk di depannya dan Kris bisa melihat wajah Zitao yang terlihat agak murung meski ditutupi pemuda itu dengan baik. Kris meraih soal yang diberikannya dan mulai memeriksa jawaban satu persatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris selesai memeriksa jawaban Zitao dan tersenyum puas, "_Perfect_." Katanya, "Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau mendapat nilai sempurna saat melihatmu, Huang." Tambahnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Zitao mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Sir?"

"_Well_—_You're famous, popular, spoiled rich and badass._ Aku tahu kau sering meninggalkan pelajaran. Entah itu karena kau malas atau benar-benar mempunyai alasan yang tepat. Kau pulang larut malam. Menghabiskan waktumu di _Boujis_ atau _Debenhams_ dan _Harrods_." Kata Kris santai.

Zitao membeku di tempat, matanya melebar menatap Kris tak percaya, "Bagaimana—Sir—" katanya tergagap.

Kris tersenyum misterius dan berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan memutar hingga ia berada di samping Zitao, duduk di meja.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?"

Zitao mengerjap. Mengerutkan alisnya menatap Kris, "_Sorry. Am I supposed to know who you are?_" Tanya Zitao heran bercampur curiga. Ia memandang berkeliling, lalu kembali menatap Kris. Matanya disipitkan, "Sir menguntitku?"

Kris tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu berkata dengan nada merenung, "Kau tahu, itu tidak sopan menyimpulkan seseorang sebagai penguntit."

Zitao terdiam sejenak dan tetap menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Kris melihat dengan jelas raut bingung di wajah Zitao membuatnya tampak memggemaskan.

Zitao bertanya sekali lagi, "Lalu siapa kau?"

Kris menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku celana kainnya dan tersenyum jahil, "_Cocktail. Bouquet. Chocolate._"

Kening Zitao berkerut tidak mengerti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berdiri cepat sambil menunjuk Kris dengan muka horor, "KAU!"

Kris tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka reaksimu akan seperti ini.

Zitao mengerjap kaget, membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Otaknya berputar memproses informasi yang baru saja ia terima. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Ditambah dengan Kris—guru tampan itu tertawa semakin mengacaukan kinerja otaknya. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar itu.

"_Let me tell you something._ _I'm your secret admirer_." Kata Kris, masih tetap dengan senyum lebar jahilnya. Zitao hampir yakin ia bermimpi. Kris. Guru Kimia tampan itu _secret admirer_nya selama ini?

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau itu aku. Terakhir kali kau ke _Boujis_, kau bertatapan denganku." Kata Kris lagi.

"Kapan?" Tanya Zitao terbata.

Kris memiringkan kepala dan berpikir, "_Sunday?_ Aku tahu itu kau. Kau dan teman perempuanmu itu melihatku."

Mata Zitao melebar, "_Oh My God_—tidak mungkin."

Kris tertawa pelan. Lalu ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Zitao, "Tentu saja mungkin."

Zitao menahan napas. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat merah apalagi Kris memajukan wajahnya menatap Zitao dengan intens.

"_In other time, let's have a clubbing together?_"

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Kris' Penthouse

Kensington, London.

3rd Day

[02.09]

"Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku." Zitao merebahkan diri di sofa runag tengah Kris setelah pulang dari pesta Hyuna di _Boujis_.

Kris terdiam dan berpikir-pikir, "Well—aku melihatmu di Boujis. Kau duduk di sofa dengan pandangan mengantuk. Aku jadi ingat dengan anak anjing milikku." Zitao memukulnya cukup keras di lengan.

"Aku bukan anak anjing. Teruskan."

"Yeah, beberapa kali ke _Boujis_ kau selalu berada di sofa yang sama dan pandangan mengantuk. Jadi kupikir kau menarik. Lalu tanpa sadar aku memperhatikanmu." Lanjut Kris membuat Zitao merona.

"Oh."

"_I thought you were an arrogant spoiled brat, but it turns out I was wrong. You're cool when you troubleshoot your problem with a boy named Byun._" Kris berkedip jahil.

Zitao semakin merona namun sedetik kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Kris, "Apa benar kau ke London menghindari perjodohan?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya. Zitao mendengus kecil. Memikirkan Kris dijodohkan entah kenapa membuatnya senewen.

"Ya. Mom berusaha menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya, atau saudara kenalannya, atau keponakan orang yang baru dikenalnya di salon. Mom begitu bersemangat menjodohkanku. Beliau berpikir aku sudah terlalu tua dan sudah lebih dari cukup umur untuk menikah." Kata Kris dengan alisnya berkerut membuat Zitao tertawa melihat mukanya.

"Berapa umurmu? Aku 17 tahun ini." Tanya Zitao.

Kris tersenyum lebar, "Aku? 29 tahun."

"APA?"

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi membuat Kris dan Zitao terlompat kaget.

"Ya? Mom? Ada apa?"

Kris berhenti sejenak dan menatap Zitao yang memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Apa? Mau menjodohkanku? Astaga, Mom. Sebaiknya lupakan saja niat Mom menjodohkanku... Kenapa tidak mau? Aku sudah punya calon Mom... Tenang, aku akan mengenalkannya pada Mom. Oh ya, Mom tidak punya masalah dengan orang Inggris, bukan?"

END

Let me tell you something. I don't have any idea why i'm writing this.

Fanfic gajelas dan super absurd ini sebagai birthday-present-for-myself karna beberapa hatri yang lalu menginjak umur dimana sudah legal untuk membaca dan membuat fanfic ensi dan ber-rated MUAHAHAHA and i'm not ready for my senior year. T_T

Thanks for billion boy review, sweetheart! I was very busy the last few days. tapi support dari kalian membangkitkanku yang terjatuh/?

Yuhuu, semoga anda menikmati :3

Arigatou ne :3


End file.
